


Oh Gods

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: I recently re-read the Hades and Persephone myth, and romanticized the story to fit treebros!
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Cynthia Murphy, Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Oh Gods

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that the original myth had Hades kidnap Persephone, and I followed the plot of the myth until the ending for the most part.
> 
> Sooo...
> 
> TW: Kidnapping
> 
> Also I gave Evan Hades personality the best I could, in the myths he's really gloomy, that's why no one wants to hang out with him.
> 
> And I can't bother with ancient Greek clothing, so just picture normal clothes if you want.
> 
> Here's a list of who everyone is:
> 
> Evan, Hades ruler of the underworld
> 
> Connor, Persephone maiden of the spring
> 
> Cynthia, Demeter goddess of grain
> 
> Alana, Zeus god of thunder
> 
> Jared, Dionysus god of wine 
> 
> Zoe, Hera the goddess of marriage
> 
> Larry, Apollo the god of light and truth
> 
> Heidi, Hermes the messenger god

Connor was beautiful.

Everyone knew that. The only son of the great goddess of earth, how could he not be?

Evan had never seen Connor before, and hadn't meant to the day it started.

Connor, out for a walk in the forest with some friends, spotted a beautiful flower that he could bring to his mother. Unbeknownst to him, Evan was also looking at the flower.

Connor picked the flower and Evan showed himself, being a demigod himself, Connor could handle his fully god form.

"E-Evan!" Connor stumbled back a bit. "My lord! My mother isn't with me, she's back at home."

Connor was stunning. The earth practically warmed in his presence.

Evan didn't have that. He wanted someone to be warming towards him. He was never invited to go to parties on Olympus. No one seemed to like him.

"Would you walk with me for a bit?" Evan asked, trying to not ward off the fair man. "It is quite lonely down in the underworld."

Connor smiled, accepting the offer. The two started off in the trees, Evan leading them towards the chasm. Connor talked the whole way, caressing his flower.

"Is that your chariot?" Connor gasped, seeing the horses and shiny car. "I never knew it was gold!"

Evan smiled at his glee, "What, does the goddess of grain not let you see the beauty of Olympus?"

Connor shook his head, "No, my lord. I'm not ready to go up there yet."

"Well, I'm not exactly welcome there myself," Evan sighed. "But trust me, it's beautiful."

Connor frowned the slightest bit, "Oh, well...when I'm ready I'll ask my mother to fetch you, so you can join us."

"Cynthia would never go to the underworld, she's all about life."

Connor laughed, "Yes, she's a bit excesive. Well...I should get back, my mother is going to worry."

Evan snapped to attention, "So soon?"

Connor gave a sincere nod, "Would you mind showing me back to the trail?"

Evan gestured to the chariot, "We can fly, it's faster."

Connor, giddy with excitement, stepped into the car. Evan went behind him, snapping his fingers. With the simple command the chasm was revealed and the chariot started its decent.

"Wait, where are we going?" Connor asked.

Evan didn't respond, causing Connor to start screaming for his mother. His cries were so loud they startled the horses, but they still continued on their path.

Connor stopped crying by the time they arrived at the castle. However, when he was requested to leave the chariot he didn't move.

"If you don't come with me you're not going to like what you see," Evan shrugged. "Inside is safest for you right now."

That caught Connor's attention. He scampered after Evan and they walked into the castle.

Evan showed Connor to one of the grander rooms in the castle, explaining how to contact servants of needed.

"I want my mother," Connor stated, terrified. "Take me home!"

Evan frowned, "I'm sorry, Connor."

The young man burst into tears again, shutting himself in the room. Evan felt awful, he wasn't sure why he even took Connor. Cynthia would be demanding that Alana strike him down. He couldn't face his mistakes, he would simply continue as needed.

A few days later Connor started leaving his room. He looked miserable, but his presence brought the castle to life. Evan was shocked to see the young man sit next to him at breakfast.

"Would you like me to show you around properly today?" Evan asked.

Connor gave a polite nod, picking at his food.

When the two were done Evan began showing Connor the castle. Evan tried to have his home be welcoming to the other gods, but he wasn't very good at it. Yet, Connor looked around in awe.

"The throne room," Evan opened the doors. Behind his throne was a balcony looking over the underworld. It was a beautiful view, if you could look past the occasional human soul floating by.

"You really like gold," Connor whispered. "It's so dark in here."

"It's the underworld, I'm sorry."

Connor quieted himself again. The rest of the castle wasn't that interesting. Evan did point out that his room was only at the end of the same wing as Connor's, if he ever needed to find him.

Marrying Connor wasn't the original plan, but he was desperate for the fair man's trust and approval.

"Evan, please take me home. My mother is probably crying. She needs me."

"I need you," Evan whispered, taking Connor's hand.

Connor snorted, "What?"

Evan felt shame wash over him again, "Please. You make me happy, I need you."

"You...didn't take me to hurt my mother?"

Evan shook his head, "I've never...felt like this. You...make it look so easy. I want you to be happy, but I can't bring you back. I'm sorry."

Connor looked worried, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Alana would never approve," Evan stated. He was honestly terrified of his sister. "But...I swear to you by the river Styx that I only want you to be happy, you give me the feeling I've never had before. I will always treasure you, and treat you as my equal."

Before his promise on the river was complete he handed Connor a ring of gold, glittering stones embedded in the metal. Thus they were married, Evan never able to not love his husband. Connor gasped at his actions, not having a choice but to accept.

"Unlike Alana, I am faithful," Evan mumbled, ready to leave Connor to process.

Connor caught his hand before he could leave, "You're my husband?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but it was the only way to prove my intentions to you."

Connor nodded, facing Evan, "My mother taught me that marriage should be celebrated. Do you agree?"

"I'm afraid that we cannot have the celebration to think of here," Evan frowned. "But...your throne can be completed before the day is over, is that okay?"

Connor solemnly accepted. The underworld wasn't meant for happiness, that's why Evan needed him. The god pressed his lips against his husband's hand before parting.

After a year they weren't a proper married couple. Connor never entered Evan's room, and he still cried every night for his mother. During the day he usually masked his pain, but at night his wails matched some of the souls.

Some days Connor couldn't help it, he cried during the day, and Evan did his best to sooth his husband. They only thing he refused to do was return Connor home.

Evan was staring out over his realm when he saw a man walking through. Who the hell?

He ran after the man, not bothering to grab the chariot.

"You can't be down here!" Evan shouted. "Who are you?"

The man turned around, "Jared, god of wine. I'm retrieving my mother."

"You can't--"

The burly man shoved Evan, sending him back towards the castle. Evan could only watch as a spirit was taken from the underworld up.

Evan returned to the castle, finding Connor sitting in the brightest room of the whole castle. It was the only spot with direct sunlight in all of the underworld, the other entrances ended up masking the sun. Tears were running down his face as he looked up through the glass ceiling.

Evan sat next to him, unsure of what to do. Connor accepted the hug he was given, in the beginning he had detested them. Evan tried not to push boundaries too much.

"Evan!"

The god turned around, Heidi was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

The goddess walked over, "You have been ordered to return Connor home to his mother, all of earth will parish of you don't comply. Alana's order."

Evan couldn't disobey the stronger goddess. Connor was already on his feet, grinning ear to ear.

"Wait," Evan handed Connor a pomegranate seed. "Eat this."

Connor complied, slightly confused. Connor then left with Heidi, the two returning to earth.

Because of the pomegranate seed, Connor would have to return to him eventually. It was binding.

He didn't see Connor for two months. Evan had heard that Larry was throwing a party with the Muses and the Graces, and he wanted to see what it was like.

Olympus was full of happy gods, dancing and clapping to Larry's music. Among the dancers was Connor, joining in with the Muses. Cynthia was watching over him from a corner, Evan decided to join her.

"I will never forgive you," she warned, her eyes not leaving Connor. "He will return to you in six months. You get him for a third of the year, I get him the rest of the time."

Evan knew not to argue with her. The song ended and Connor walked over, his face red with happiness.

"Evan," the man smiled at his husband. "What brings you here?"

Evan shrugged, "I haven't been to a party in ages, I didn't expect to see you here."

Connor giggled, "It's my first party too. Would you like to dance?"

"I don't think the others would appreciate--"

Connor pulled him up, "It's a slow song, c'mon!"

Evan followed his husband, breathless. Cynthia's glare warned him to keep his hands firmly on Connor's waist and nowhere else. A few other gods gave them looks, shocked to see the Lord of the underworld dancing. Evan focused on Connor, drowning out the others. He still wore his wedding ring, which made Evan unexpectedly happy. He smiled at his husband as they danced, and Connor beamed back, bright as diamonds.

After the song Evan heard whispers about them, shocked that Evan could smile. The god took his husband over to the chariot, feeling Cynthia burn holes into the back of his head.

"This is for you," Evan handed Connor the crown he had made. It was made with golden flowers, a large ruby on the front.

Connor beamed, placing the crown on his head, "Thank you Evan."

Alana came over, slapping Evan on the back, "Good to see you out of hell, brother."

"Underworld," Evan corrected, slightly bitter.

"Close enough," Alana shrugged. "And Connor, bringer of the spring, it's so nice to meet you."

Evan saw flirtation in his sister's eyes. Connor seemed oblivious.

Zoe walked over, sparing him.

"Darling," Zoe purred, taking her wife's arm. "Are you finally congratulating Evan and Connor's marriage?"

Alana stared at the two, "What?"

Evan gestured to Connor's crown, "Duh."

Connor blushed, turning to Evan, "Let's head back before my mother worries. "

Evan accepted the offer, taking Connor's arm. More gods commented on them, but Cynthia looked relieved to see her son returned.

"I should probably leave before Larry riots," Evan sighed, looking between the two.

Cynthia nodded, refusing to welcome him. Connor smiled softly, embracing his husband. Evan wasn't expecting Connor to kiss him, but he welcomed the act. Possibly rubbing it in Cynthia's face.

"I'll see you soon, my love," Evan smiled, taking his leave.

Evan smiled, seeing Connor walk over to him. Today was the switch. Evan would be giving his husband a tour of the underworld.

Cynthia made a big deal about Connor leaving, but the man himself was relaxed. They went down, Connor slightly scared of the souls floating around, waiting to be judged. Charon boating them across the rivers, up to the castle. While the man sailed back around, Connor looked out over the underworld.

"I never thought it could be beautiful," Connor whispered, taking his husband's hand. "But it truly is."

Evan smiled at him, "If you ignore Tartarus, then yes, I suppose it is."

"Maybe..." Connor blushed. "Maybe we should throw a party here? It'll introduce people and gods alike to the new you?"

Evan smiled, wrapping his arm around Connor, "Maybe, my love. Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up reading Dionysus's myth while writing this and decided to incorporate him into the story.


End file.
